Divinity Intervenes
by Navidasti
Summary: What if the Other in Sookie's blood was that of Divine beings who had long left Earth. What if they come back to interfere with the plans of The Fates. Eric Godric, and Sookie will be discovering that Fate is not always predetermined. S/B, E/S, E/S/G.
1. Chapter 1 Divinity Intervenes

Disclaimer: All True Blood and SMV characters belong to Charlain Harris and Allen Ball I am sadly only playing with them and inserting the Greek Pantheon of the gods. I have altered the Pantheon's roles slightly for the sake of creative merit and hope you enjoy my mental wanderings on the mention of Fae, Human, and Other in Sookie's blood. This is a story based on the Other that has been stated to be there as well as Naill stating that Sookie's Telepathy is not from her Fae heritage.

(Mount Olympus in the Dimension of Divinity. Nyx's Scrying Chamber.)

The son of the mistress of the night our Lady Nyx and the lord of Darkness son of Chaos, Erebus was bored, deathly so. Eternity could be promising or dreadful and at this very moment in time Morpheus Lord of Dreams of Past and Present was at a dreadful state of mind. He sat with his head in his hands, cascading raven colored hair so dark it seemed as if it would swallow the stars filtered between his long fingers. His elbows rested on his knees their pale milk white skin contrasting with the black fabric. His silver silken tee-shirt draped over his broad shoulders as he ponder what next to do. He had already tormented and teased his sibling who shared his mother womb with him Phanatos Lord of Fantasy's and Phobetor Lord of Nightmares to the point that they were terrified of being near him. His younger siblings Hypnos Lord of Sleep and Thanatos Lord of Death where with him pondering their combined state.

Philotes Mistress of Friendship, the Pleasure of Love and Affection their half sister walked into the room taking note of their deplorable state of mind and cheerily greeted the trio. She wore a sweet little sun dress of a delicate pink covered in white flowers, her lovely blond hair contrasting with their darker manes. "My brothers what hath disheartened you so?" She snaked between the three of them as they sat around their mothers scrying pool and planted sweet chaste kisses on each of their cheeks. She pouted cutely her lower lip sticking out as she sat down upon the lip of the pool. "I am bored." Morpheus stated coldly ignoring the cheery gadfly despite the fact her very presence cause him to want to want smile. He knew it was the effect she had on those around her not truly how he felt at the moment.

The tickling sound of playful laughter left Philotes full pouty lips at Morpheus deceleration and caused Hypnos and Thanatos to eye her cautiously. That sound was never good. They knew she had something dancing mischievously at the edges of her mind and it truly frightened them. Even Death knew better then to play with one who could give so much in the way of affection then cruelly rip it away if she was angered. "I can find something to entertain you. A game of sorts, one we could play to annoy the fates if you like. Clotho is terribly serious and and droll in her task and maybe we can trip her up a bit with this new game. Lachesis is so highly irritating acting as if she knows everything and when every mortal creature should pass without even asking us if one of them is of our own blood first. Atropos now there is a woman who should drive you to distraction Thanatos or at least step on your toes a little. I think maybe we can give her a run for her money."

The spritely young woman had all of their attention focused solely on her. She was going to entertain them at the expense of those who had riled her anger as well having stepped on the men's toes a time or to. "What would this game of yours cost us to play dear sweet little sister mine? Do not forget our dear brother Moros who is at the beck and call of the tiresome threesome insuring their decrees are met." Thanatos asked first. He hated having his toes stepped on and was livid when not given choices. Atropos drove him insane and giving her a hard time would assuage his bruised ego. "Oh dear brother the only price you must pay is to interfere in earthly doings. However since all of us are so terribly bored it is quite possible checking in our mortal offspring could be rather entertaining. Far more entertaining then sitting here and moping. As for Moros... my bed will keep him to busy to care." Most of the gods in the Pantheon had abandoned Earth and the mortals their for interfering in the lives of other beings in other dimensions, and realities. Earth had snubbed them and they in turn had returned the favor.

Morpheus sat and stared down his younger sister his eyes narrowing slightly as the corner of his divine lips turned upward. "I agree to this on two conditions, we may only play with a child of direct descent to ourselves and only one. The other is that Phanatos and Phobetor shall play as well and you will get them to do so!." Philotes shifted at the edge of the pool looking uncomfortable. Morpheus always had a hand up. He was born first of the triplets, he saw all dreams and nightmares and he could grant one dreams of the past present and future, he knew everything it was why he was always so damned bored. She knew he would know her scheme but not knowing his made her squirm. "Fine I will do it but you must have picked your player by tomorrow night!" She humphed and pouted before standing up and leaving the room.

Hypnos turned to Morpheus and raised a delicately carved raven eyebrow. "Brother dear whatever are you up to now? Those three witches and their lap dog will give us nothing but grief if they know what we do." Dark eyes the color of the deepest abyss locked onto Hypnos silvery orbs as his voice become soft as silk. "My dear brother we shall play fair, and no one will expect us there since we will only arrive as dreams and apparitions. Our physical presence will always remain here. I am also quite tired of my offspring being treated in an ill manner as well as enslaved by that insufferably human idea of a single god and mythical Jesus buffoon who never existed in the first place." Thanatos nodded in agreement while Hypnos became thoughtful and nodded as well. "Good we agree, we shall convene again tomorrow." Morpheus stood and left the room a large smile spreading across his features.

(Sookie's POV Season 02 Episode 05 "Never Let Me Go" Scene 03)

I entered the hotel room happy and excited I had met my first telepath! Well besides myself of course. It was so exciting, I hoped he would be more amiable to talking to me tomorrow. He had no reason to be afraid I wouldn't give away his secret. I of all people knew what it was like to be scared of who and what I was and what others would do to me because of it. "Sookie where have you been?" Bill's voice caused me to pause in my thoughts I smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek as I walked past.

"I was asking the bellboy, if there's a candy machine, what's a continental breakfast…?" I had never heard of one of those before so was honestly curious and hoped to side track Bill with the question. "You cannot wander off on your own. The situation is more complicated than we thought. We don't know nearly enough about the Dallas vampires." His southern accent took on a condescending tone. I hated it when he did that it made me feel like he thought I was nothing more then a child. However if I said anything about it we would fight and I was determined to enjoy this trip.

"They can't touch me. I'm yours. Every single part of me. Completely and totally yours." I used my best vixen voice, letting my breathing become deep as I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his eyes. "I don't think it matters to them, sweetheart." His lips tilted up in the slightest of smiles, I couldn't resist it and I kissed them gently. "As long as it matters to you." I wanted to seduce him not talk and I was trying my hardest by kissing his jaw softly while I spoke.

When he gently pulled me away with his hands and looked into my eyes I knew a lecture was coming. I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes but I refrained and listened to him while staring into his face. I love him but good lord I would rather sex then talk all night long! "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. Tell me you understand. Promise me you'll do as I say, not because I say it, but for your own sake." This time I sighed softly and closed my eyes a few second to clear the mad that was slowly creeping in and removing the amorous from my system. "Bill, I've known since the airport that we're up to our necks in a big old vampire mess again. I don't want to get beat up or dead, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. Is this room secure, do you think?" I snaked my hands around his waist while I looked around the room trying to keep my breathing husky and my passion high. I wanted to have wild passionate sex with Bill and by all that was holy and sacred I was going to so help me.

"Yeah, I believe so. But…" His brow furrowed slightly as he too looked about our room. I looked up into his face again and smiled brightly. "Then, honey, for a little while, let's not worry. We have something to be happy about." His frown deepened when I said this as if he was confused. "I don't think so." His voice rumbled discontentedly as he replied to my question. I giggled softly and leaned into him pressing my warm body against his firm cold chest. "Yes, we do. We're in a vampire hotel. It's light-tight. For the very first time, you don't have to leave me alone in bed at dawn." I went back to kissing him, his lips, his nose, then I moved to his neck. The frown left his face his voice became as breathless as mine. "I forgot about that." I smiled into his neck before nipping it gently with my teeth. "I didn't." I breathed.

I felt his hands move down my back to cup my bottom as he closed his eyes and titled back his head. Bill was just as excited as I was I could feel his excitement pressing into my belly as I teased him. "My only desire is to keep you safe." His words were so sweet. I rewarded him by biting and nibbling his neck some more as I growled softly. "Your only desire?" I kissed my way back up his neck and along his jaw stopping at his chin and looking at him with the intensity of the lust I felt pooling between my legs. "Well… no." He whispered softly before kissing me into oblivion.

(Mount Olympus in the Dimension of Divinity. Morpheus' personal quarters.)

Morphues face contorted with anger as he focuses on Sookie and Bill making love. He had never been so furious in his entire existence. One of his offspring was being used by this fool child of Thantos. A disgusting vile manipulative bastard and the crones were allowing it. The blood of his blood wouldn't suffer this indignity. In a matter of hours he had gone from bored to so angry his pale features had taken on a hue of red one would associate with having spent an hour in front of Hephaestus furnace. Not only was this man allowed to make a fool of his fore-daughter faeries had killed her mother another one of his scions it was inexcusable. The Fates would not get away with this. The fact they had allowed this in several realities is what had him angered beyond belief. Not one or two but hundreds of them. The deepest insult of all was the fact they let the prankster Faeries drown one of his daughters and would soon be allowed to torture another. His fists clenched at his sides when his deep black eyes opened their depths twirling in angry swirls.

He wasn't going to allow this. Now he knew his sisters game and he understood her anger as it was now his own. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he dove through the prophetic dreams he owned and controlled. He would change this, if he could change the fate in one reality the rest would follow like dominoes and the fates would have to reweave the scene they had woven. His daughter would not be made fool and neither would he. Watching closely he saw something that angered him again. A child of his mother his own sibling as well as the brother to the Fates through a mortal union made immortal by one of Nyx's blessings and the blood of Thanatos was dieing in the sun whilst his daughter watched. He could not let his brother die that way he wouldn't. He called his mother to him with his mind whilst he sent dreams of the future, and visions of the past to his wayward progeny.

_"You are upset and distressed Morpheus what has caused your undaunted self become so?"_ Nyx's mind touched his with the feather of touch of a mother concerned for her offspring. His chaotic orbs closed as he focused on her sensing her thought patterns as they encompassed her infinitesimal duties, lovers and children. _"The fates are toying with one of your children and my younger brother I wish to show you."_ He then sent his mother every second of Godric's life before and after he had been turned vampire, given the blessing of his mother via the blood of cursed creature, to the present, then to the future and his end. His end in the sun feeling abandoned by a faith he had fallowed all his life but after being made as he was never hearing the voice of the divine in his mind. Turning to the faith of the humans concocted god and destroying himself in misery due to the sins he perceived he committed in the eyes of another.

Morpheus felt his mothers rage, anger, regret, and sadness. "_Why Morpheus, why do you show me this?"_ He could feel the tears in his mind as they trailed down his mothers cheeks. Watching the loss of his brother was heartbreaking he was her youngest, her last and she had left him behind to attend her duties. Left him with his father where she though he was safe. The fact her child had been a slave, tortured, raped, beaten and made to hate himself so much tore at her. _"Help me save him, help me save him and the girl, she is of my blood and therefore one of yours as well."_ He told of the bargain with his sister and brothers and what he planned. Nyx agreed to join to him in this endeavor. The Fates had truly been cruel. Her own daughters were torturing their brother and those connected to them She would not, could not allow this happen either.

_"Your sister Hemera Lady of the Day, and her consort Aether lord of Light must be called to aid us, Possibly your neice Eos Lady Of Dawns Gate the daughter of Styx. We will need to enable some those of preciouse to us who have been crippled. We will also need Hemera to claim her mortal son I hope that Aether will not hold it against her." _Nyx's mind was calling those to Morpheus that she had named whilst she pilphered through his talents and memories like a secretary breaking into a filing cabinet. Morpheus let her invade him. He had not let his mother do this in eon's it was uncomfortable but served a purpose. The game was growing soon it would be so large The Fates would fall or lose their power trying to force their future upon all.

Authors Notes:

I thank you for reading my first chapter I also profusely apologize for any errors found. I am without an Editor or Beta Reader and am looking for those who would be interested in taking up these tasks for me as I continue to write. I also understand the scene between Sookie and Bill is not exactly what occurred in the TV show, however I am trying my best merge both the books and the visual medium together with my own original ideas to create something new. I am open to all thoughts and suggestions and hope you will all encourage me to continue. Sookie will not remain with Bill I promise I will get to removing him from her side in the next few chapters and putting her with those who are better suited to deal with her temperament as well as her stubborn disposition.


	2. Chapter 2 Opening Strategy

(Hotel Carmilla Bill and Sookie's room Episode 5 Scene 6)

Tossing and turning Sookie's golden locks stuck to her face as a sheen of sweat covered her brow. Her dreams were terrible, horrible yet so real. Morpheus voice was ringing in her skull as if to narrate her nightmare pointing out every mistake she ever made and mistakes he declared she was making. Stubborn to last she rallied calling him a lair, and to leave her alone that it wasn't real it couldn't be. She loved Bill trusted him he would never.

Morpheus then let his voice take over her mind. "_My dear sweet child if I am lying why not ask Mr Compton himself who he works for and if he has ever met your cousin Hadley. If he is not forth coming I am sure the Viking can answer your questions or even his Maker whom you must find."_ Confusion rattled within her he could see it. "_Find Godric save him, yourself and the Viking little one. I will watch and protect you." _

A small smile played over his lips as left her dreams but stayed in the back of her mind like a hitchhiking passenger. Sookie sat up in bed breathing heavily distraught as she looked at her lover laying next to her. "It is just a bad dream it has to be!" She gasped reaching over to touch Bill gently as he slept beside dead to the world. Taking a few deep breaths she got up and got ready for her day. 

(Hotel Carmilla Lounge)

He watched through Sookie's eyes as she spoke to the Bell Boy, it was amusing to see how cheery she was yet disheartening. She had ignored his warnings and took them as nothing more one of his brothers trumped up nightmares. He continued to watch as she tried to show the boy to shield himself from those around her. A wave guilt washed over him. She did not do this very well herself it was like the blind leading the blind and it was because she had no one to learn from either. He felt like an absentee father and he hated feeling that way.

He contemplated the young man for a long time. He was related to someone in the family this young man's telepathy was proof in and of itself. It took him several minutes before finding who and how diluted it was. The boy was of no concern to him, the game or his progeny. Morpheus' body moved to the scrying chamber while his mind focused on Sookie. He sat at the edge of the pool waiting for his mother and siblings to join him as Sookie made her way back to her room. He smiled, she was deviating from the course already by asking questions. 

(Sookie's POV)

I returned to my room my conversation with Barry having left me frustrated and hurt. Sighing I looked at Bill and my stomach flipped and not in a good way. My dreams flashed before like a bad movie and made me swallow. "I dreamed you were gone." Bill said as sat I on the edge of the the bed. His comment made my head spin. So I decided to ease my mind a bit.

"I dreamed too. About my cousin Hadley she ran away. I told you about her. I dreamed she was New Orlean's. I know you go there a lot Bill did you ever maybe see her before?" Bill's head snapped up fast as he looked at me intently.

"No I have never met your cousin Sookie, it was just a dream." A small tear trailed down my cheek at his reaction, it wasn't right and his voice was stern like he was scolding me again. I sniffled and sat on the bed hugging my knees.

"I miss her." I whispered softly, I knew he could hear me and I was feeling quite miserable.

"She left you Sookie, you never got to say goodbye and she left as I remember correctly on quite disagreeable terms." He sounded like a monotone commercial for soap not like he was trying to console me. I continued to sit as he got off the bed to shower and dress. I stayed there pondering what Bill had said and how he said it. I loved him, I wanted to trust him, but the nightmares were so real. I sniffled a bit then stood up. I was no miserable pearl. I stood and decided to ask Eric, he would know.

I fixed my make-up and straightened out my clothes while I waited for Bill and tried to figure how to word my questions. I knew Eric would want something in return he always did but I was hoping I could work around it if I worded them right. Then while standing there looking in the mirror the voice from dreams resounded in my head like a gong. "_The Viking will answer." _It sounded angry and frightened the hell out of me causing me to fall back away from the mirror that was hung over dresser and fall on my butt.

"Sookie what are you doing?" Bill admonished covered in nothing but a towel scowling at me.

"I fell what do you think happened!" I huffed, he was being mean and I wasn't in the mood because my dreams were now flooding my reality. I hated doubting him but he wasn't behaving normally.

"Sookie you shouldn't behave so childishly. Eric is strangely intense about all this. It's not like him. I don't trust it or the Dallas vampires." At the mention of Eric's name my cheeks flushed red. The dreams I had of him last night were so passionate and intense.

"Don't you worry about Eric. We'll do the job and go home. A deal's a deal." I humphed as I stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of my skirt.

"Sookie, you know what he's like. What's it take him to break a contract with a girl?" Bill was now speaking to me with that condescending tone I hated more then anything. My eyes narrowed as I sassed him back working up a good mad.

"A woman. He needs me. He won't want to make me mad." I watched as Bill sighed and looked away from me.

"I can't lose you Sookie." His voice was firm not longing and it brought my hackles up even more. I sounded more like a possession he had to keep under his thumb. The dream of him speaking with the stange woman Queen Sophie Ann filtered through my mind. I nearly had to stifle a sob.

"It is hard for me to get lost Bill I know exactly where I am." I blew off his comment and swallowed my fear burrying it in the anger that had been eating at me. He didn't speak to me again as he got dressed and headed down to the car. We reached a fairly nice house in a suburban neighborhood. It was large and so normal I didn't think vampires could possibly live here.

"Sookie you need to speak only when spoken to and do what ever I tell you too." Bill admonished me and I glared at him.

"Bill I need to speak Eric alone first and I am not a trained dog you can order around." I snapped at him as I walked to the door and knocked. Bill grabbed my arm roughly almost making me wince. I yanked it from his grasp just as the door opened and a fairly average looking man with glasses answered, he seemed familiar. "I am Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman is expecting me."

Bill glowered behind me at the poor man causing him to stammer. "I will get him in just a moment." Then shut the door in my face.

"Sookie you are not to be alone with Eric! I forbid it." I clenched my teeth and glowered at Bill my mad having up to a full blown hissy fit.

"Bill Compton if you think for a minute I can't handle myself and need you to chaperone me everywhere like a sixteen year old girl traveling with her father you are out of your ever lovin mind. I do not need you telling me who I can and cannot speak to do you understand me?" The door opened and Eric's intense blue eyes focused on the two of his, his lips turning into a satisfied smirk as he watched us argue.

"Sorry for interrupt your little lovers quarrel but we do have work to do this evening." I turned from Bill I was so angry almost forgot I wanted to talk Eric alone. Bill's angry expression and his arm reaching to grab me again caused me to step forward and bump right into Eric.

"I am ready to work when you are Eric but I would like to talk to you alone for a few minutes first if you don't mind to terribly." I didn't look into his face as I spoke trying to disentangle myself from him.

"Sookie!" I could hear the stern tone in Bill's voice as well as his anger. I ignored it as Eric looked down at me raising one eyebrow heavenward.

"I would gladly speak with you alone Miss Stackhouse, though I doubt the topic I wish to engage in is one you are willing to broach." My eyes now narrowed at Eric my anger focusing on him.

"Look you will talk to me like a lady you arrogant pig or I will take me and my telepathic behind back to the hotel and you can get your maker on your own!" I knew I fucked up the instant Eric's face went totally blank and grabbed me and whisked away me faster I could think or Bill could react into an empty bedroom and shut the door.

"What has Compton told you?" His voice was cold, and hard as his undead body, but his hands on my arms were gentle and firm. I was suddenly very frightened.

"He told me not to talk to you alone ever..." My mad was suddenly gone as his intense blue eyes focused on mine, I could feel him pushing at me trying to glamour me again. I stomped down on his oversized foot and glared at him. "Knock it off Eric, you can't glamour me so you might well stop before you really make me angry. I needed to talk to you about Bill... and ...Sophie Ann."

I stammered I was nervous, Eric suddenly let go of me and paced back and forth then stopped completely as if he was in down time. I watched him for several minutes before he spoke.

"What has Bill told you." His voice was soft yet demanding as I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Nothing really, I just needed to know, is my cousin Hadley living with her?" The dark pupils in Eric's eyes seemed to widen as I asked this. "Please Eric I need you to be honest with me it is important. I also need to know if Bill worked for Sophie before coming to Bon Temps. Can you please tell me?"

"There is a Hadley in the Queens court I have seen her on a few occasions, Bill did live in New Orlean's before coming to my area. Are you going somewhere with this line of questioning Sookie?" His voice was confused. A tear trailed down my cheek as Eric answered me. Bill had lied.

"Is Hadley okay? I mean did she seem okay to you when you saw her?" My voice wavered as I asked. I missed Hadley even if she was a pain in mine and Gran's backside most of the time she was still a part of my family.

"She is well cared for the Queen favors her. Sookie why are you asking?" I sucked on my lower lip a moment before answering.

"She is my cousin. I miss her. Did Bill know her?" A light seemed to flicker in Eric's eyes as I asked this.

"Yes it is hard for one to live in New Orleans and work in the Queen's court and not know her pets. If you like I can call Pam and have her check on your cousin for you." Eric being nice caused me to nearly break out into gut wrenching sobs.

"Can you have her call the one guy I not sure if he is your friend or not Raz.. something I can't remember he works for Sophie Ann, ask him what Bill was sent to acquire. Please I will owe you a favor." I saw Eric flip out his cell phone quickly and dial what I assumed Pam, he spoke in that language I couldn't understand while going into the bathroom and bringing out a box of tissues. He hung up abruptly and looked at me with a soft and concerned expression.

"Sookie we have to go out there I have to find Godric, and I need your help. I will find out what you want but you have to help me do you understand?" I sniffled into a Kleenex and nodded.

"I would have done it anyway if you had just asked and told me who he was Eric." I walked past him still cleaning the moisture from my face and put my purse on the counter of the bathroom. I had to fix my make up before we went out.

"How did you know Godric was my Maker Sookie?" His voice was still soft as he watched me intently.

"You care about him like you do Pam, but he is older then you, I just assumed..." my voice trailed off as he watched in the mirror.

"Sookie I can tell you are hiding something from me and I do not like it. You have asked me to let your friend go after one of my vampires showed up dead and said friend was known for selling said missing vampires blood. I should have killed him and you know it. I saved your life by calling a supe doctor to heal your wounds from a deadly poison, Now I am looking into your so called boyfriend and you have information either Bill had to have given or you gleaned from some one else. I have only asked one favor in return you owe me two still. You do not have to tell me now but before this evening is over we will speak again." I could tell by the tone of his voice it was a command not a request.

All I could do was nod at him through the mirror. He had given me more information in that one moment then Bill had ever given me the entire time I had known him. I had no idea the vampire that Laafayette knew was dead. It explained a lot. I still couldn't forgive Eric for the way he treated my friend but I could at least understand him. Eric's words also rang in mind and I suddenly widen my eyes as I watched him through the mirror. "Eric I swear I can't read your mind or any other vampire."

I saw his his eyes close as he took an unnecessary breathe before he spoke again. "Miss Stackhouse we will speak of this again for now we must go." He turned around and left the bathroom returning to the bedroom and waiting by the door for me.

"Thank you Eric." He looked down at me and I blushed slightly I wasn't used to him being so damned nice it was unnerving.

"Do not worry Miss, Stackhouse I will collect my debt." He smiled and winked before opening the door and walking out into the main room filled with vampires.

A tall man in a black cowboy outfit and hat was yelling at small hispanic looking woman with long brown hair. "You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel."

I was getting mad again. "Now you wait just a gosh darn minute!"

Bill walked in at that moment and growled as I stood next Eric. "Excuse me Stan I believe this human is more useful then you at this point in time." Eric's voice sounded smug as his lips turned into his arrogant smirk.

"Thank you." I smiled up at Eric as Bill glared.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." The small Hispanic woman huffed.

Eric was getting impatient and glared down at the two of them. "Are you certain Godric was abducted by the FotS?"

Stan bellowed a "Yes"

Isabel resounded a "No" at exactly the same time. The two of them were starting to really get on my nerves so I doubted Eric was any happier with them.

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower." Stan declaired.

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, he is over 2000 years old." Isabel said in a subdued tone.

"Old don't make you smart!" Quipped Stan. That was it I could feel Eric ready to rip some ones throat out.

"Besides, there's no proof." Isabel stated confidently.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job." I said before Eric did something we all regretted.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." Stan was ignoring my very existence as well as everyone else he seemed intent on Armageddon and arguing with Isabel and she seemed intent on arguing back.

"Hmmm," she tapped her finger on her chin before giving Stand an glare "vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant."

I watched them go back and forth then Bill chimed in. "I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

Stan's whole posture changed as his eyes became extremely aggressive. "Fuck that. The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made!" His voice was loud and booming it made my head hurt.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel said before crossing her arms and glaring down at Stan giving the meanest stink eye I had ever seen.

"You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns." Eric's voice was furious it caused me to look up at him as his jaw clenched and unclenched his fists tense at sides.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here." Isabel was dismissing Eric like he was a dogs chew toy and even I knew better then to do that. Then I saw something that scared me, Stan and Isabel stopped arguing and focused all their frustration on Eric.

"Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets." Eric's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward daring them to say anything else.

"Oh I am not going anywhere." He looked dangerous and frightening and just as mad as I was only for different reasons.

I stepped up beside him and glared at them both. "And I am nobody's puppet!" This was almost fun if it wasn't so damned scary.

Bill's voice seemed to carry a note of calm as he spoke. "We need a plan."

Stan glowered at Bill. "I have a plan."

Then Isabel chirped. "It's not a plan it is a fucking movie."

Stan sulked a moment then glowered down at her again. "It's not a movie it is war!"

Eric shook his head and muttered. "Idiots!" I couldn't agree more!

"We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike." Stan was still trying to act like the head honcho.

"Of course, so the federal government can bombs us back to the Middle Ages." Isabel was mean but at least she was reasonable.

"Things were better then." I wanted to yell at Stan and ask if the plague killing off his food supply is what quantified as better.

"Then go to Romania and live on a cave, you ranchero poser." Isabel sneered at Stan and it was all I could do to keep from chuckling, her comment was funny but the situation certainly was not. Eric was getting impatient and colder by the minute and he was already a walking corpse so he was near arctic temperatures.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." His voice was stern, and filled with disgust.

Bill didn't want to be here at all and was ready to get this all over with. "Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?"

"No." I was starting to hate me a vampire cowboy as Stan replied to Bill.

"Impossible." Isabel seemed insulted at the comment.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at them both. "Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport."

Bill became very condescending when he chimed in. "You were the only ones that knew she was coming."

Suddenly Eric's eyes were burrowing holes into my head. "Explain."

His head jerked to Stan and Isabel as they glared at each and spoke at exactly the same time accusing each other. "Unless it was you!"

I returned his intense gaze for a moment before giving every a brief glance. "Look, if y'all argue any more, I'll either fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do: I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." then Bill gave me a look that could have froze me where I stood if I wasn't already so damned pissed off at a bunch of old vampires acting like two year olds.

"Absolutely not."

Eric glared at Bill. "Let her speak!" His voice commanding as he towered over everyone.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who I am. I'll pretend to join the church, and check out their thoughts." I thought this was a good idea and Bill was not gaining any points with me today.

"No. During the day, none of us can help you" I was beginning to think he thought of me as nothing more then a oversized child, when in reality the older adults in the room couldn't seem to string a single plan together to save their lives.

"It'll only take a little while. Really, Bill. It's simple." I was trying to calm him down and make him see reason. I had to share room with him later and I couldn't have him being aggressive and demanding. That and once he went to sleep for the day he wouldn't be able to stop me anyway.

"Wast of time, when we could drink them all. I want no part of this." Stan left the room without another word leaving the rest of us.

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved." Isabel's voice became reasonable and thoughtful as she pondered alternatives and came up with none.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made." Eric had gone frosty again.

I sighed as Bill walked up to Eric his fists balled at his side. "A few words."

He almost growled as Eric nodded and they walked off leaving me with Isabel. "So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?" she asked. Oh boy I so did not want talk about this right now.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation

[Authors note: I will be using the older more primal Greek gods in this story as much as possible. I will also be adding gods from other Pantheons as well. Freyja and Loki for the Nordic, Kali for the Hindu as well as a few others. I will not necessarily be sticking to real history, or each gods mythical domain. I will be intermingling many of them as well. To make life easier for others reading this chapter I will list the current gods in scene and their spheres of power.

Nyx Goddes of Night

Morpheus God of Prophetic Dreams

Phanatos God of Dreams of Fantasy

Phobetor God of Nightmares

Hypnos God of Sleep

Thanatos God of the Dead

Philotes Goddess of Friendship, The Pleasure of Love, and Affection

Hemera Goddess of the Day

Aether God of Light and Atmosphere

Eos Goddess of Dawns Gate

Freyja Nordic Goddess of Love, Fertility, Beauty, War, Death, and Gold.

I hope this helps keep things from being to confusing. I also want to make a note that I am combining traits from the books as well as the TV show so if you are typically a fan of one or the other and character seems new or out of place they are most likely not an original. I currently have no plans to create current main line characters of my design. Staff for business, day men, and pack filler will be generated like random characters in a D&D campaign.

I am still without an Editor or Beta Reader drop me a line if you are interested. Now on with the story!]

(Nyx's Scrying Chamber)

A beautiful woman entered her hair a deep and rich strawberry blond. She watched Morpheus as he lay on the edges of the scrying pool his eyes wide open their swirling depths plunging into what she assumed was dreams. Smiling softly she walked over to her uncle and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Good evening my sweet neice." Chimed Morpheus truly content with the woman's presence as her sky blue eyes focused on his fingers. They were twined together resting lightly on his chest. The silvery silk of his shirt wrinkled and tangled beneath his hands as he focused his gaze on Eos face. "How are you this evening? I understand you and Hemera will be here together?"

Her smile widened as she leaned to kiss forehead. "Yes uncle she will. I came early hoping to see grandmother."

Morpheus frowned lightly. "You do not know why we are all here today bright one?" He then rolled over and rested his head in the young woman's lap as she sat beside him.

"No she just asked that I be here so here I am. Is something wrong? Will you show me?" Her voice was full of concern as she continued to run her fingers through his dark locks.

Nuzzling her lap and enjoying the smell of the sunlight on her clothes and skin Morpheus closed his eyes. His attention divided between watching Sookie, and conversing with his sweet niece, now he was going to send what he had found to her as gently as he could so as not to startle the young woman. "Yes my dear I shall. Give moment I want this to be as painless as possible for you."

"Uncle I am no delicate flower just show me silly." she laughed and reached over with one hand to flick water from the pool onto his back. He rolled onto his back again and looked up at her face smirking. "You asked for it little one." Then he sent it all in one rush causing her to gasp at the harshness of it.

"Okay next time I will let you take your time that was very unpleasant." She grimaced then scowled as her lips pursed in a discontented expression. "Those three are walking on my last nerve." Her sweet voice became a low growl as Phanatos, Phobetor, Hypos, and Thanatos walked in.

Thanatos focused on the two and their cuddly pose with their unpleasant expressions. "I see you have wrangled the sweetest of us into your clutches." His voice seemed playful as he watched them. Phanatos and Phobetor shook their heads, and walked to the opposite end of the pool avoiding their older brother as much as possible. Eos focused her frown at Thanatos, while Hypnos idled beside him with a playful grin.

"Actually I found him and interrupted his dream filtering so keep your nasty thoughts to yourself. I swear the five of you can be so so so..." She seemed at a loss for words when a man and woman so golden and bright they radiated like the sun walked in.

The woman chimed in smiling as if everything in the world was right no matter what. "Sweet niece they are male, just say it. They are so MALE." She laughed as the man beside her gave her a slightly disconcerted frown.

"Hemera dear do you really think all men behave that way? Surely I do not?" His features were delicate and pointed, his body well muscled and toned as the smaller woman beside him burst into a fit of giggles.

"Aether you are just as MALE as they, your jokes and pranks just tend to be of a slightly different bent. I swear all of you need to quit trying to compete it is just childish." She laughed and flopped down by Morpheus bare feet picked them up and plopped them onto her lap. "Come husband sit with me." One of her slender little hands kneeded the inner soul of Morpheus foot while the other patted the stone edge of the pool beside her. Aether The Lord of Light narrowed his silvery blue eyes at the dark haired man who was receiving the attentions of Eos and his lovely wife Hemera Lady of the Day. Recalitrantly he sat remained silent whilst watching the rest speak softly as they waited for Nyx to apear.

Philotes seemed to storm into the room her soft pink dress pooling around her feet as she walked up to Morpheus, Eos gazed at her aunt quirking an eyebrow upward, while Hemera rolled her eyes. "You are a cheat! We aren't suppose to start till after the meeting and everyone has picked, but you started last night! It is not fair!" Philotes pouted cutely and stomped her foot on the marble floor.

A deep chuckle escaped Morpheus as his sister scolded. "I think not little sister, you stated no such rules and if you think I am the only one you are so wrong. Mother dearest has chosen her player and started as well. I believe her rules supersede yours when she joins any games we play." His gaze shifted to the strawberry blond whose skin went from a delicate pink to a stark white in seconds.

"Mother is playing as well?" Gulped the youthful looking woman as her hands fell limply at her side.

"Oh yes our youngest brother seems to be in need of her and she interested in assisting him." He had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, if Philotes didn't know any better she would swear Morpheus was a dark haired version of the crazy Viking.

She swallowed hard before speaking again. "I do not know what you mean, what brother? All of my siblings by Nyx live in this dreadfully boring palace, Elysium, Blest, or the Underworld." She seemed really confused and now Morpheus had the attention of every family member in the room. He seemed content ot ignore them all. "By night Morpheus what in the named of Hespheastus' ugly face are you talking about anyway you are not making any sense at all!"

"Yes he is my child, Morpheus makes perfect sense. Your youngest brother was left with his father for his father was a mortal king. I wanted your brother to be happy and safe. I have discovered he was neither." A voice was agitated as her dark hair trailed behind her feet upon the floor. It was like a cascade of dark silk that blended with black gracian gown she wore hiding everything but her pale, long, slender arms, and face from view. Her eyes were black, no whites, no pupils only what appeared a swirling of silver stars in the dark depths sparkling like diamonds. She was the true mistress of the night this evening.

Thanatos suddenly squirmed as his mother entered the room. His deep dark eyes focused out one of the large windows to stare at the night sky. Nyx's gaze shifted toward her son and focused intently upon him. "Why did you do to your brother what you did." Her voice was so cold and filled with frost every one in the room shivered. They knew not to anger this woman. Mother or grandmother she may be, but she could also dish out the cruelest and most painful of punishments when crossed.

"He needed rescued... They were using him, it was disgusting." Thanatos voice as soft and quite at his response. While Nyx seemed to rage where she stood. "Rescued by someone who raped and tortured him even more?" The cascade of black silken that fell around her began to shimmer and fly about her as energy crackled darkly in an menacing aura around her.

Thanatos finally looked at her a small tear falling down his cheek. "Yes and you know I punished and killed him for it. I destroyed his soul and his essence, that of my own son for my brother are you still going to punish me for it? Even though I have lost more then you?" His voice was and distant as he looked at her with no fear and complete and utter sorrow. "What more do you want from me?" The last was said in a soft whisper before he turned away again to look out the window.

Eos looked between those in the room confused. Morpheus took in her expression and signed. "Little Eos Thanatos assigned one of his offspring whom he granted night's blessings to rescue our little brother from the roman slave pits. He did so but then he used very powerful blood magic and turned our little brother into what he has become. The man was also jealous of his fathers interest in our sibling and took out his frustration on Godric, raping and debasing him for many years. Thanatos peeked in to check on his child and discovered what happened. He destroyed his son for tormenting a demi-god so and forcing him to turn to Loki. He warped our little brother to the point of near insanity and Thanatos had to make recompense for it. However mother is still angry and may demand more..." He then remained silent as his focus was split elsewhere.

Nyx's narrowed her eyes and spoke with a softer tone. "I will not require more suffering but you will aid your brother and use others of your blood to do so. This time however you will watch them to insure they never harm him again am I clear?" Thanatos nodded still gazing out the window. "Yes mother." the answer was replied in a bare whisper.

Philotes was tired of the drama and clapped her hands once. "Good now that is settled we must all pick our players then. Since mother and Morpheus have already done so that leaves the rest of us!" She then skipped to the pool and immediately brought up hers, Alcide's face floated in the rippling water as he moved around a small apparent. "This one is mine!" She smiled proudly. Eos looked over and laughed. "Are you nuts he belongs to Artemis! She will shoot you full of arrows and leave you suffering for fiddling with what she considers hers. That and how can we all pick a player for a game some of us haven't even heard the rules for?"

Philotes pouted looking around the room for some one to help her when Nyx sighed and linked their minds she telepathically sent the rules out to all of them and crossed her arms impatiently as she waited for the rest to move to the pool. Every shuffled over, those there lounging stood and turned to face the water as they too picked their earthly game pieces. Pamela, Sophie-Ann, Terry, Tara, Claud, Cladine, and Hadley appeared next to images of Godric, Alcide, and Sookie. Nyx's lips pursed and Morpheus made a soft sigh discontent. "There aren't enough we need more players."

"I believe that the childe my son created is the offspring of someone... Thanatos who does he belong to?" Her voice was curious as she tried to trace him couldn't. Thanatos raised and eyebrow and laughed. "Mother who do you think Loki would have balls enough to encourage our brother to steal from?" Pausing for several moments to contemplate it she smiled. "Freyja, that explains why I cannot trace his line." Eric's face appeared in the pool as he sat in the Lobby of the Carmilla ordering a donor. "Yes call her maybe she would like to play; we shared The Fates together as children I wonder if she knows how impudent they have become, that and she is far more reasonable then Aphrodite ever was."

The room suddenly became filled a static charge as Nyx raised her hand and closed her eyes. A sly, evil grin formed on her face as a light appeared beside her in the form of falcon, then slowly shifted to a woman with golden hair that flowed to kiss the backs of her knees, her eyes a glowing blue, skin as pale as frosty snow, a long white gown that showed off her ample curves, and a trailing cloak of falcons feathers. "Well hello there... How are the Greek rulers this evening?" her voice purred dripping with a tone so deep and sexy every man in the room fixed their eyes on her as she walked to the pool and gazed down at her Erik. "Beautiful isn't he? Capable of cold cruelty, yet intense passion. One of my favorites." He finger reached down and broke the image causing it to ripple and break into several ringed fragments. "I accept your game Nyx, I haven't hung out with you since you took that silly Dacian chieftain that loved me so. It is nice to see your union with him brought one of yours to love one of mine. I am going to enjoy this very much."

Nyx raised a raven colored brow at the Nordic goddess as she sat the edge of the scrying pool smiling. "What of our wayward daughters my dear, how shall we punish them?" Freyja seemed to be ignoring her former lover to watch their children as they stumbled about. After what seemed seemed like an eternity with the rest of the room watching two the major powers silently the blond woman's full pouting lips parted in an evil smile. "We unravel their tapestry to the point where they must start over again. Then we tie their dog to Loki as a pet so he cannot interfere. Once one tapestry unravels they all will. The three of them will spend a very long time reweaving what we have broken." She chuckled then straightened her spine to stretch. "I have picked my player who else gets to play? Maybe Loki can help you with Yuðán-Rīkjaz he was always fond of him."

"His name is Godric now, I doubt Loki would be pleased his follower is now basking in the light of a false god created by men, however I shall share my son with him if he is here to help rather then to hinder, if he crosses me I will make him suffer." Nyx walked up to Freyja and gently ran a finger over the woman's bare arm in a familiar way before reaching up and letting the woman's golden hair pass between her slender fingers. "Maybe we can revisit old memories whilst we play." The energy in the room suddenly changed, and all of the younger deities turned to the two older woman with shock on their faces at the realization the two had truly been lovers instead of just making their shared offspring. "That would please me greatly Lover..." Freyja's voice purred again her lips turning into an sexy smirk that matched the one on Eric's face in the scrying pool. He was definitely her progeny.

Hemera's hands clasped together before she spoke and looked over at her husband. "My husband and I chose sky Fae, they are not born of us but we created them none the less. We might wish to include Njord/Aeolus as he is the lord of wind and helped create the Sky Fae which seem to be quite prominent here. Styx may wish to join us and I am sure several others. Also we might want to get Dionysus to play, one of his concubines has journeyed into madness and is playing around where she will be in the midst of our game. We can call them in and let them play but I would like to start now instead of waiting for everyone else to show up and chose. I am also curious as to why so many powerful creatures are in one place, it doesn't make sense, it is but a worthless swamp." She was rambling like she always did when her mind went into plotting and thinking. Aether smiled at her and gently brought her into a snug embrace as he stood next his lovely wife.

"No one said you couldn't start, I am playing as we speak so help yourselves. As for the swamp... Demeter and Gaia dumped a ton of power there ages ago and left it. It draws in more power to sustain itself from the portals and dimensional gates to sustain itself." Morpheus chuckled merrily before closing his eyes. Yes things were definitely going to be interesting, chaotic and messy. Daddy was going to be so proud but grandfather was going to be down right ecstatic..

(Sookie's POV Hotel Carmilla Entrence Scene 17)

I was annoyed Bill had been telling what I couldn't do and what he wouldn't allow all evening. I needed space and to find Eric to see if he found out anything new, but I wanted to avoid him and his questions at the same time. Sighing I mentally decided to put on my big girl panties and turned to Bill gently placing my hand on his upper. "Bill I need to ask question of the receptionist, human stuff. I also need to eat dinner and I know how you hate watching me, do you want to meet back the room in a couple of hours?" I watched as Bill frowned for a moment then nodded.

"That would probably be best sweetheart." His voice had suddenly gone smooth as silk but it didn't make me quiver like it normally would. I just smiled softly and kissed his cheek before walking up to the reception counter and watching him go up in the elevator. I sighed heavily thankful he was gone.

With Bill gone I stepped up to the receptionist and smiled sweetly. "Excuse me, is Barry the bellboy working tonight?"

The woman gave a sad look as she gazed at me over her paperwork. "No, I'm sorry, Barry quit today. Can I get one of the other bellboys to assist you this evening miss?"

"What!" My heart sank. I surely hope he didn't quit because of me. "Oh, shoot. Thanks but I will be alright mam have a good evening."

I made my way to the restaurant and noticed it was partitioned off with a strange seating area filled with Vampires and humans wearing tags with their blood types. I stopped dead in my tracks I had never seen a willing human buffet for vampires before and between the wooden slats I saw Eric sitting on a couch with one of them, his expression bored senseless, while he drank blood from a beautiful brunette.

"Hmm, That's it, baby." Eric stopped as soon as the words came out of the woman's mouth his expression went from bored to filled with distaste. "Baby"?I'm over a thousand years old." His voice was chilled, I new that tone if she wasn't careful she was going to get hurt.

"Are you not having a good time?" she turned her head to look at Eric as he refused to look at her at all.

"There's just not much thrill left in feeding on the willing." He admonished his tone bored again.

She looked worried and reached her hand up to touch his face her brow furrowed. "Then should I try pretending not to want it?"

He caught the hand reaching for him in a firm grip and returned it to her side "Only if you are very, very good at it." He dead panned.

She nodded and smiled at him tilting her head to the side again as he gripped her firmly and leaned down to drink again. "Get off me. You sick… bloodsucking bastard." the woman sounded like an orgasming cat who enjoyed itself way to much. Eric stopped drinking almost instantly with look of complete and utter disappointment. My hands went to my mouth to stifle a chuckle as another brunette approached Eric. This one a Vampire.

Eric picked the woman up in front of him and made a shooing gesture with his hands "Off you go. Tell your manager you were magnificent. I'll back up your story if he calls" The laugh left her. First off she had never given blood to Bill without it leading to sex of some kind, it seemed strange Eric would just shoo the woman without becoming more... sexual then he was. Then there was the vampire in front of him she seemed so smug, far more smug then Eric ever was.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation, Lorena." Eric raised an eyebrow in her direction as he rested his elbows on his knees leaned forward. Lorena placed a hand on hip and smirked with narrowed eyes. "For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

"I wasn't lying, I half way considered that since your darling William has now taken a human lover whom he treats as an equal you wouldn't care to be in the same vicinity as he is." Eric had his blank mask on and my jaw had dropped. What in the hell was he talking about!

"William would never take up with a worthless human whore, she is his project nothing more. Russel has contacts in New Orlean's who have informed him that Miss Stackhouse is nothing more then a chore for William to accomplish so me being here will most likely be a pleasant surprise." It felt like my heart was going to break in my chest. I had to calm down, I couldn't think about this. I fled making my way to the human section of the restaurant and waited for a waiter to bring me a menu.

I spent several minutes breathing deeply trying to clear my mind and keep my emotions in check. I knew Bill could feel me. After closing my eyes and rerunning the last few chapters of the novel I had read on the flight here my waiter appeared and gave me a menu citing the specials of the day. I nodded and ordered the first thing he spouted off. I wasn't really hungry anymore, but I had to eat. I forced myself to eat. By the time I was halfway through my meal I was ready to get mad at Eric. Did he know? If so why didn't he tell me when I asked? How does he know that woman? Who was that woman. While I was intently focused on my food and inner rant I felt presence take the seat next to me.

"Miss Stackhouse it is incredibly rude to eaves drop. Not that it mattered I planned on informing you of the information as I soon I saw you next. However I do have more, if you're interested." I looked into his blue eyes and refused to cry. I nodded without saying a word and continued to eat. His eyes seemed glued on my lips watching me with the strangest expression almost as if he wanted a bite of the steak I was putting in my mouth.

"I am sorry I am really hungry I know vampires don't like watching us eat..." I was rambling and Eric put a hand up in the air as if to gesture me to stop his eyes blazing.

"Sookie who told you that?" It was that chilly, pissed off tone of voice again.

I patted my mouth with my napkin and swallowed hard. "Bill did, he said it smells disgusting and tastes even worse he makes brush my teeth several times after eating or he wont kiss me."

Eric's eyes narrowed to to mere slits. "Bill is unique in that regard, tell me Sookie is there something you cannot stand to eat due to the taste or an allergy?"

"Ahm yeah.. I hate beats..." I stammered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sookie does it bother when other people eat beats?" His voice carried a hint of curiosity.

I fidgeted in my seat and shook my head no. "Well no I don't care if they eat it so long as I don't have to... what does that have to do with anything?"

A soft smile played on Eric's face as he leaned forward and looked me directly in the eyes. "Does it bother when your Bill drinks True Blood?"

"I think it is disgusting but as long as I don't have to taste what does it matter? He needs it to eat. I still don't..." Then in a blink I did understand. "It doesn't bother you to watch me because you don't have to eat it. What about the smell?"

Eric laughed. It was loud and robust and almost happy I suddenly felt my girly parts tingle and started to eat again to hide my embarrassment. "Sookie if I was offended by the smell I would never have entered the room. If you think human food would be offensive to my overly sensitive sense of smell then the scent of the combined sweat, drunken vomit, perfumes, and deodorants of the humans who come to my club would leave me crippled. No you eating doesn't bother me. However I find the way your luscious lips savor each bite leave me with a longing to see them devouring parts of myself." His voice went from humorous to dripping with sex in less then a second. "You smell divine when your excited Sookie." He purred.

Oh my god he could smell that! I wanted to die. I did not dignify with his comment with a response and changed the subject. "You said you had more information for me?"

He chuckled softly, before leaning back in his chair. "Indeed I do. Pam returned my call. Your cousin is quite well. In fact she old Rasul that the Queen was giving Mr Compton a bonus so that he could buy you an engagement ring, and residence in New Orleans. Hadley stated she was rather excited you would be joining her as the Queen's newest childe and Bill's new wife. Interesting how your life is being plotted out for you behind your back by others. I always pictured you as free willed and independent."

My fork fell out of my hand as it began to shake. This was the most any vampire had ever said to me in my life. In less then 10 minutes Eric has talked to me more then Bill ever had in a single sitting, broken my heart, shattered my dreams and injured my pride, "Do you take pleasure in hurting me, is my pain some how some a joke you find insanely funny Eric?" I was angry, hurt and sad as I looked up at him and let the tears fall down my cheeks. "You know I thought maybe after today you might not be a complete asshole, but the way your treating right now makes me wonder if it was just so you could hit me where it counts later." I stood up and put my napkin on the table and made to leave.

Eric's reached out and gently grabbed my wrist as he looked up at me a look of regret on his face. "I had no intention of hurting you Sookie, at least not intentionally..."

I looked down at him and closed my eyes before jerking my hand back and whispering. "Well you did."

I started to walk away and I heard Eric string a series of foreign expletives behind me. "Sookie wait."

I kept walking, I didn't want to go back to my room and I wasn't hungry. Eric could pay my bill for all I cared. I wondered through the Hotel and found myself staring into small garden filled with artificial lights and real flowers. I wonder through letting my fingers trail over random brightly colored blossoms. The dreams I had about Bill were right. He lied to me, he used me, he was going to let his bitch Queen murder and turn me. I stifled sob and wandered over to a bench and sat down.

I have no idea how long I was there my head tilted back and my eyes closed. My arms wrapped tightly about myself. It felt like forever yet only a few moments at the same time. "Sookie?" Eric's voice was soft and seemed to sound a little nervous.

"What do you want Eric?" Again my voice was a mere whisper of sound.

"I … do not like it when you cry, it makes me feel... " He wasn't looking at me, he was standing there in front of me with his black tank top and his dark jeans, his face looking off to the side while the fingers of his hands twitched next to his thighs.

"It doesn't matter Eric you only told me what I asked you to find." I got up and brushed the wrinkles out of my skirt. "Thank you for that by the way."

He turned to look at me with an expression I had never seen before. He almost looked pained. "You are welcome." He nodded his head and stared at me for a long time before his phone rang. Again he spoke in that language I didn't understand or know then hung up and looked at me me shaking his head. "Lorena is dangerous I should not have called her here."

I looked at Eric and sighed. "Will she be coming to mine and Bill's room?"

"Most likely." He replied and sighed. Which seemed odd to me since he did not need to breathe.

"You will come if I need you?" I asked softly.

His gaze intensified as he looked at me. "I will not know if you need me Sookie. I would if I could sense your danger."

I stepped close to him and kept my arms firmly wrapped around my torso. "Bill gave me his blood he said he could feel me. But if he is with her... and I am just an assignment... and she..." I was stammering through tears, again the pained expression on Eric's face returned.

"I could give you my blood Sookie and if anything happened I promise I will come help you." His voice was a mere whisper this time. I looked over at a hydrenia bush and pondered all the ramifications.

"Will Bill know if you did?" I looked back at him and asked.

Eric paused perfectly still for several minutes as if he was debating with himself. "If it is only a small amount he will be able to smell me on you. However you could just tell him I harassed you on the elevator which would be why my scent is all over you. Did Bill tell you all of the implications of drinking Vampire blood?"

I blinked several times. "He said it would increase my sex drive, make me healthy and let him know how I felt and where I was."

I saw Eric's face go from soft and somewhat sweet to fully enraged. "He did not tell you it draws you to the one whose blood you took? He did not tell you it can possibly give one control over your emotions and feelings? Sookie tell me how and when did Bill give you his blood." The edge to his voice was frightening I knew it wasn't directed at me but I took a step back.

My fear wasn't only at Eric's anger but at the fact I had been manipulated, tricked. "No he didn't I saved him from drainers they hand him pinned down with a silver chain, a few days later he was suppose to meet me after work and didn't show up those drainers attacked me I almost died... Bill saved me, he gave me a lot of his blood... he licked my wounds to help them heal. then the first time we came to Fangtasia he insisted we share blood because he said it would make me stronger..."

I saw something snap in Eric. I thought he could be frightening before but the sudden tenseness of his whole body and the look in his eyes screamed of death as the sharp steely edge of his reached me. "Tell me Sookie if Bill had been attacked by drainers why was his sheriff wasn't informed of the assault. I am also curious as to how two backwater drainers from Bon Temps were able to capture and harm someone as old as Bill who is capable of glamor, I am also curious as to why the one day Bill is suppose to meet you after work you are attacked and nearly killed by same said assailants who if any other vampire had been attacked would have been dead as soon as he was healed?"

I started to shake. I was no longer afraid of Eric but the things he was implying. I was scared to go back to my room, I was scared to stay with Eric. I watched as the tall man in front of me as nostrils flared, his eyes widened as he pursed his lips for several seconds. He could smell my fear. I took several deep breaths to calm myself when I heard him speak. "It is not my intent to frighten you Sookie. I am beginning to think that maybe you will be needing me to acquire you your own room. My suite has two bedrooms like your own, the spare is unoccupied and locks from the inside you are more then welcome to it." He turned his head to look away and stare off into space again. He stood perfectly still without blinking like a statue.

I could barely think and Eric's words barely registered in my head. I needed safety and sanctuary and he was offering it. "Okay... but I am going to need my things, and I will need an outfit for tomorrow.."

He looked at me again he seemed surprised I had accepted. He reached his hand out to me. "Come I will make sure your things are retrieved and a disguise delivered in the morning, we can finish talking in the room." I nodded and took his hand following him to an elevator not far from the garden. We rode up in silence my small hand resting in his giant one. I always felt so small when I was near him, now I felt absolutely tiny. I smiled softly when I remembered the last time my hand was engulfed by someone else. I remembered my Dad walking with me down the road my little hand surrounded by his.

I looked up from our joined hands and saw Eric staring down at me with curiosity written all over his face. "Your moods change rapidly what has made you so happy."

I gave him a big smile and chuckled softly. "You suddenly reminded me of my Dad." Eric guffawed and looked as if I could bowl him over with a feather.

"I am most certainly am not your father!" He sounded indignant which of course me made laugh even more.

He suddenly dropped my hand and scowled. "Daddy Eric! I can see it now, you holding a small kid in giant hand and scowling at it till it either stopped crying screamed even more!"

His eyes narrowed at me. "My children rarely cried in my presence and I never made them scream."

I stopped, did he just say he had children like real ones. "Really? How many?" I had stopped laughing and had become genuinely curious.

"Six." He said stiffly as the elevator opened and he walked out. It was my turn to guffaw. I couldn't believe Eric Northman the heartless Sherrif of area 5 had any kids let alone 6 of them. I followed him silently to the room pondering what he had said. He had been human once, he had a wife and kids just like Bill. We entered the room and he kept walking toward the bedroom on the left and opened the door to go in.

"Eric.. what happened to them. Your children I mean." He looked at me with the stoniest expression I had ever seen. He was frozen one hand on the door knob holding the door opened slightly as bright blue eyes locked onto mine. "I am sorry if I being nosy you don't have to answer... I was just curious."

His hand fell from the door knob as he continued to look me. His silence engulfed the room for the longest time as he just stood there, then his mouth turned down only slightly. "Three died shortly after they were born, two daughters lived and one son, the youngest died with his mother within two weeks of his birth." He delivered the information with the flattest voice I had ever heard but his eyes spoke so much more.

"If how well you take care of Pam is how an indication of how well you took care of them you must been a wonderful father I am sorry I teased you." I whispered softly.

He blinked several times as if marginally startled then smiled. "Why Sookie, are you giving me a compliment?" He was changing the subject and I knew it. He was doing exactly what I did when uncomfortable.

"Indeed I am, you are also very kind to let me stay here, and I think you are far more human then would like to admit." I smiled at him and winked.

He stepped toward me slowly like a cat stalking prey with that leering smirk of his. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. If I didn't know better I would think your were flirting with me." He stopped a couple of feet in front of me and put his hands behind his back whilst bending forward to get his face within inches from my own.

"Mr, Northman I think that is wishful thinking on your part." I smiled, patted his cheek and stepped around him making my way to the white sofa to sit down. I smoothed down the back of my skirt flat before seating myself. "I believe there was something you wished to discuss with me this evening?" I knew I was opening a can of worms I had intended to avoid when the evening started but I prayed he believed me when I answered him.

He was stepping toward me then stopped dead in his tracks. His head tilted slightly to the left as he stared at me then he opened his mouth to speak and stopped being silent for a lenthened period of time. He started again his hands still clutched behind his back. "I want to know how you knew of Rasul, the Queen, and your suspicions of Bill." He stated it flatly it wasn't a question. It wasn't a command it was him rattling off a list things he needed to know.

I puckered my lips tightly then moved them from side to side before I answered. "Bill has always been a little weird. Possessive and attentive sometimes, ignoring me others. He works on that lap top of his at home all the time. Sometimes I see pictures of other vampires on the screen and such. He gets angry with me if he sees me looking so I try not to most times. Y'all are so private I didn't think anything of it. You know, now might be a good time for Pam to see what Bill left at home, he has that weird wall cabinet upstairs in the spare room full of papers..." I trailed off remembering when he forbade me from ever opening it and locked it with a small key. "Oh yeah the key to the house is in the bushes outside to the right of the porch, there is a little root that sticks up slightly, he puts I under there.." My brain was thinking a mile a minute I knew my face was going through several different expressions.

I hear Eric clear his throat and looked at him, he had moved next to me and then sat down. "Ms Stackhouse that doesn't answer my questions at least not directly. I thank you for the information however and will have Pam look into it directly." He had his cell phone in his hand and was typing so fast on it his fingers blurred. "You said you couldn't read Bill's mind, I will accept you made a logical assumption of Godric being my maker though I do not believe it. I could buy that you saw Rasul and Sophia-Ann's names on Bill's computer, but it doesn't explain the other little details." He looked up from his phone and directly into my eyes waiting for me to reply.

I swallowed and replied rather simply. "I dreamed it. I know you are going to think I am crazy as hell and or lying to you but I did."

Eric blinked once and sighed. "Sookie, if you had my blood I could tell if you were lying to me, but you haven't so I am unable to." I cut him off by grabbing his arm.

"Then give me a couple drops and find out dammit! I am not lying to you! I may be crazy as hell but I ain't lying!" I was getting mad really mad. Then I realized what I had said. Eric said taking a vampires blood gave them influence over you. "But only if promise me you wont try to make do anything I don't want, and you won't send me off to be a pet for some other vampire."

Eric stared at me intently and said in a sad tone. "I can't promise that exactly, I can promise I will do everything in my power to prevent anything of the sort from happening. Will that be sufficient for you?" I nodded and gulped again. I was trusting a vampire I could have sworn last week I hated so much I would rather have cancer then sit next to him and now I was trusting him with my life.

"No sex Eric." I stated as soon as his expression turned into a sexual leer. My words caused him to laugh again as he stared down at me.

"Will you let me taste you if I agree?" His voice purred and nearly drove me insane.

"That depends Eric are you going to be a gentleman about it or I am going to have to go to my room and lock the door?" I was serious as a heart attack. I may be upset with Bill and what he had done, well upset was putting it nicely I was heartbroken. However I was not jumping into bed some other man, well vampire's coffin just because of it. I raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

He slipped his cell phone onto the table then turned to me sitting sideways on the couch. His long legs were all bunched up and looking silly. Then his hand reached out and gently brushed my cheek moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I will try to the best of my abilities to contain my desire for you Sookie, but I can assure the temptation is very strong and difficult to resist." His voice still purred and dripped with sex, god was I ever in trouble.

"Just behave yourself okay..." He smiled one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen on his face. There was no longer the leer, or the arrogant smirk, it was gentle, endearing and made me melt in my seat.

"Will you let me hold you while we do this Sookie? I want to make as pleasant as possible for you." His voice was a whisper a tender one. It sent a tingle of electricity down my spine, right between my legs and pooled there. I knew he noticed the change in me because closed his and hmmed softly.

I nodded to him I couldn't speak to much blood had flushed my cheeks to a furious blush and I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would ask him to take me right there. His hand gently coaxed me up off the coach as he guided me over to the chair, He sat down letting his legs sprawl out in front of him then guided me to sit between them, leaning back till my back was resting against his hard chiseled chest. I felt rumbling sound in his chest like a deep purr as caressed my neck with the pointer finger of his right hand. I looked up at his face and saw his eyes where closed and he looked content. I could feel my heart racing my breast as we sat there together. Then I felt his chest rise and fall as he buried his face in my hair. I knew he was smelling me but the contended sounds coming from him as he did made me melt. My god he was making me feel sexy and half scared but he wasn't even doing anything.

I could feel him kissing my head working his way to my ear. I felt my breasts become heavy, and a deep resonating heat throbbing between my legs. Just as his lips brushed the top of my ear he whispered softly. "Are you sure want to do this. You will drink from me sweet Sookie?"

"Yes." My breath was a panted gasp as I replied letting my hands fall down to my sides and rest on his muscled thighs my fingers digging into them for dear life.

He brought his left arm up and around me, bringing his wrist to his lips then bit down. I shuddered as I watched then stared as I saw red droplets seep from his pale skin. "Drink." He whispered placing his wrist to my lips. I hesitantly opened them and let my tongue catch the falling drops and rolled my eyes as Eric's lips kissed the pulse at my neck. Bill's blood had been tangy coppery tasting. Eric's was like honey and sage rolled into a sweet addictive blend. I moaned when I felt his fangs break my skin. This was intense. Sex with Bill had never made me feel like this. Eric and I still had our clothes on and I was seeing stars behind my eyelids and my lady parts were singing. I could feel Eric's shaft in my back as he bucked his hips against me. A whimper left me as the wound in his wrist closed and I craved to feel more of him. Then I felt a wetness at my back I could feel Eric's mouth vibrating as he moaned into my neck still pulling slowly and gently as he drank me into him. I had never felt anything so erotic.

I cried in disappointment as Eric retracted his fangs and licked the wound on my neck closed. I let my head lull against his shoulder as he released his fangs again and pricked his finger to heal then wounds on my neck. "You are by far the most delicious creature I have ever tasted." He licked his remaining blood from my neck his left hand move down from my lips to gently fondle my breast. His other hand snaked up my thigh and beneath my skirt as I squirmed in his arms. "So beautiful Lover." I shuddered at his words and opened my legs as his fingers trailed up to he apxe of my thighs to explore. "Oh so wet for me Lover." He kissed my cheek and I turned my head to kiss his firm lips and sucked his lower lip between my teeth. He growled and slipped the hand on my breast under my shirt and snaked it under my bra. He tugged and teased my nipped as his other snaked beneath my lacy panties stroked my wet folds until they found my nub and flicked it mercilessly. "Yield to me Lover." He whispered ever so softly as I exploded into a state of Bliss.

"Eric.." I gasped as I shuddered in his arms. Then our world was interrupted by Eric's cell phone and reality crashed into my brain. I tried to jump up out of his lap but was held firmly in place by Eric's strong arms that felt like steel bands. "Oh no Lover you wont get away that easily." He whispered his hand moved from under my shirt as he reached over to the tabled and picked up his phone nearly bending me in half while he did so. I could feel his excitement still pressing into back as he moved and I was ashamed I had let things go so far. How could I do this.

Looking at the display Eric moved and pressed a finger gently to my lips before he answered. His fingers were still probing and teasing me between my legs with one hand as he hit a button on his phone wit the other and placed it on the arm of the chair and hit the button to answer it and another to put it on speaker. His hand now free gently covered my mouth. Long fingers caress my lips and snuck between then to graze my teeth and tongue as he answered. "It is Eric." His voice was flat and cold as he spoke but his eyes were filled hunger and need. I whimpered into his hand as his fingers dove into my moist channel and filled me causing me to jerk in his arms. "Yes Bill I saw Sookie down stairs she was eating." Eric sounded bored but I knew he wasn't he was grinding his erection into my back as he spoke and tormented me at the same time. "Will you be staying in your room tonight with Sookie, Bill?"

I felt his fingers curl inside of me and stoke a place that had never been touched before because it instantly send several jolts through me. I began to shudder in his arms again as he smiled down at me moving his fingers in and out of my moist depths and my mouth. "I am enjoying my evenings entertainment Bill. As you will not be staying in your room you may want to inform Jessica and Sookie you will not be returning until tomorrow evening. Will you still be in the hotel?" I felt his thumb flick my nub as his fingers stroked inside of me and I lost it. I never thought I could feel my blood run this hot so many times in one night without even taking my cloths off. When I opened my eyes again I saw Eric sucking the fluid from between my legs off my fingers. "If I need you I will find you in Lorena's room Bill." He reached over and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4 Vienna Gambit

(Dallas Fellow Of The Sun Church Basement.)

Godric sat on the cold concrete floor his legs in the Indian style position. The palms of his hands rested on his knees. The youthful looking man appeared a statue dressed in off white linens so thin you could see the silhouette of his tattoos beneath the cloth. Another man watched him through the porthole door of the cell, the tiny window smaller then palm of a full grown man's hand. A lopsided smirk crossed the preachers face as he used the key to unlock the door to step inside. His beige slacks appeared freshly pressed, the creamy yellow dress shirt he wore had the top few buttons left undone with a cardigan sweater draped over his shoulders, the sleeves tied in front of him. "So devil are you hungry?" Steve asked when two guards came in behind armed with guns.

Only the full lips of the seemingly young man moved as he continued to sit in front of the coffin that rested on the floor behind him. "I am fine. It was kind of you to offer." His voice sounded tired and empty, the accent untraceable.

Steve stared down at the vampire in front of him and made a motioned with one hand to the men behind him. The other hand reached to comb back the preachers dark locks before a guard behind him left and returned with a chair. "Your kind deserve to die!" Steve spat the anger and venom suddenly coming from nowhere. "You kill humans! You were once human! It is a sin against God that you live, yet you sit here as if you have never done anything wrong! How many of us have you killed?"

Sad eyes snapped open to look upon Steve as he sat in in a chair the guards had brought to him poised as if ready to strike. "That number would be beyond your comprehension, and for this I am more remorseful then you can ever imagine." Godric's voice truly sounded calm yet tinged with sadness as he gazed at the humans in front of him.

"You admit it? You a devil, a demon, admit you have murdered us like cattle. You are a wolf among sheep the very type of demon our God has warned us of for ages." Steve raged.

"I am what I am, and can be no more or less then what fate has deemed me to be. So here I have come in hope to gain forgiveness. I may not deserve it but pray for it none the less." The guards pondered at how calm the ageless youth was as he sat before the minister of their faith.

An indignant snort left Steve's lips as he looked down at Godric meeting his eyes with his own for the first time. "You deserve to die for your sins against God and Humanity!" His voice had an arrogant and condescending tone to it as he continued to look upon Godric.

"Perhaps, perhaps an end to the existence I have suffered is more then I deserve." Godric's gaze shifted from Steve to the men behind him and back again. "Will you end my suffering Steve? Will my final death appease your hate and anger. Will it show you what you need to see?" He asked almost mournfully.

"You want to die?" Steve was curious now.

"I am already dead." Godric's answer was cryptic.

"Yes.. yes you are." Steve looked at Godric wearily out of the corner of his eye.

"I have never feared Death for it has already taken who I was and erased the life I once lived." One of the guards behind Steve nodded in agreement with the vampire before them.

"Indeed it has indeed it has." Steve replied smugly. "You seem intent on staying of your own accord." The smugness turned to curiosity.

"I offered myself to you as a sign of peace. I keep my word." It was a simple response yet not so simple to those who knew the meaning behind it.

"Fine you will have the ability to move around in the storage facility but if you attempt leave we will end you." Steve stood up and began to walk out. "Oh and stay out of the locked rooms." He waved his hand in the air toward the guards as they left the chamber. Godric closed his eyes once again and never moved. His ears still catching the voices of those who had left the room

The guard looked concerned and cleared his throat hesitantly.: "Are you really going to let him walk around down here? Will it be safe?"

Stave rolled his eyes. "For the love of God man can't you see the pathetic monster wants to die, all he has done for days is sit there. If you are so concerned tell Gabe to watch the door to the basement."

A delicate eyebrow rose at the assumption Steve made, the only movement outside of speaking and opening his eyes the seeming young mans body made for several days.

(Eric's Room Hotel Carmilla Sookie's POV.)

I shuddered in his arms when my eyes fluttered open I saw his intense blue orbs focusing on me as a soft smile played over his full lips. Then what we were doing while he talked to Bill hit me like a splash of ice water and I struggled in his grip. His expression turned to one of concern.

"Eric let me go! You promised we wouldn't have sex so stop." My voice went from panting to anger as I felt his hands pull away from me. "I can't believe you!"

I stood up and huffed without turning to look a him; I knew if I did I probably wouldn't like what I saw. Or I would like it, way too much. "You, you, Oh my god I can't believe you did that to me while you talked to Bill it is just so wrong!" My voice quavered I felt guilty and ashamed.

"I have not broken my promise Miss Stackhouse, nor did you once ask me to stop. However now that you have, I will no longer indulge your desires again." I heard him stand up behind me his tone turned cold and so empty.

I was working up another serious mad at his words when his phone rang again. I turned to look at him while he answered. He was speaking in Spanish, uhg. I huffed and walked toward the mini fridge in the room when I turned around Eric's eyes were glaring at me menacingly I nearly jumped out of my skin. Wanting to get as much distance between us as I could I scampered off to the room on the right and shut the door. The inside was identical the one Bill and I had shared. Sighing softly, I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

How could I let him do that to me? Why on earth did he even try. It wasn't right. I am a good christian, I am still with Bill. Granted he was off with some lousy floozy of a vampire who made Eric look like a saint. That was another thing that riled, Bill was friends with her, and he had the nerve to accuse Eric of being and manipulative, not only that but Bill had manipulated me more then Eric ever had. I started to sob softly as I removed my cloths and started a shower. The water burned against my skin and slid over my back and down my legs, the temperature scalding hot as I let my tears fall down my cheeks. This wasn't right. I was some kind of whore jumping from Bill who I loved so desperately to let Eric touch me like that.

I pounded my fist against the wall in frustration with myself. I still wanted Eric to touch me but the look in his eyes when left the room showed nothing but scorn and malice. I didn't want him to look at me that way, he was trying to help me. I knew he was a horndog before we started the exchange I also knew from experience with Bill that for Vampires that type of thing typically lead to amorous activities. So why did I yell at him for being what he was? Because he promised he wouldn't? Damn it he lied to me!

"_He did no such thing you insolent selfish child. His only promise was he would try to resist his urge to be with you and you yourself encouraged his attentions from the beginning, he stopped the instant you insisted he do so. The only person to blame for what happened is yourself. You are a selfish, stubborn, and narrow minded child." _The voice was ringing inside my skull painfully, full of reproach and scorn. It scared the hell out of me. Frantically I reached out with my mind to find where it was coming and found only humans, a handful of shifters, and vampires near by. Not even the telepath from before was here.

Frightened I screamed. "Leave me alone!" I started to tremble as I curled up in the bottom of the shower. "_Not until you come to your senses you impudent brat. I have never had one of my children behave so deplorably in all of my existence, nor will I have you treat the progeny of my brother in such a spite filled and selfish manner." _The echo of the mans mental voice insulting me was not only making me afraid, but angry. I was no child I was a grown woman!

"_If one will not take responsibility for their own actions, and blames others for what they perceive as their own erroneous behavior, then yes they behave as a child!" _I covered my ears and huddled down into the far corner of the shower, the hot water still streaming over me as I began to shake and sob. No one had spoken to be this not even my Gran. Whoever owned this beautiful yet hateful voice was a devil and a demon out to torture me.

"_I Think not. Your Grandmother would be ashamed at how inhospitable you have been toward me as your elder, and your kin. She would also admonish you for the way you have treated a man who has no reason to assist you from breaking free from a Queen he has sworn himself to. He puts himself at risk for your safety, and you treat him as if he is the most vile being to cross your path. You have no common sense, you attached yourself to a man and bedded him because you were depressed and lonely due to the loss of a loved one without knowing who he truly was. You never think before you act you just do it, you believe any facade given if you cannot see deeper then the surface, like a child who still believes in fairy tails. Your Grandmother may have enjoyed good story but she would never approve of you trying to live like a delusion stricken princess looking for some fictionally perfect man who will never exist, nor would she approve of you forcing your opinions and ideals on another." _

"LEAVE ME ALONE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW HER STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!" I sobbed and rocked back and forth in the bottom of the shower to hear Eric knocking on my bathroom door. He was the last person I should have logically wanted to see but his presence though not in the room caused me to stop shuddering.

"Sookie are you alright?" Eric's tone was concerned which surprised me. "Sookie?"

His voice and the fact his presence calmed me suddenly freaked me out even more. That is when the voice in my head not only spoke but forced me to move as well. I was trapped in my own body and had no control over it. "_You will stop behaving this way now. I care not how frightened, stubborn or prideful you are. He is here to help you though I am no threat and you will give him the respect he deserves from you. He has helped you and you are nothing but an ungrateful infant. If I have to I will make you behave in a manner befitting of one of my own or I will destroy you. The creatures who have put you into the position you are in will use your idiocy against not only yourself but hundreds of thousands of innocents. I will not let you be the cause and the reason for their deaths now you will move!" _

Move I did, no matter how much I fought it, I couldn't even scream as my body became my own cage. I had never been so terrified as I watched and felt myself stand and turn the water off before marching to the door naked and unlocking it. Terror turned to shame and out right rage as Eric stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

I was standing there naked and dripping wet with a look of horror plastered to my face as rigid as a corpse. Then the voice let me go and I crumpled to the floor desperate to cover myself and sobbed. Sobbed for the shame of it, not just being naked, but the shame of my fear, and my inability to defend myself against something I couldn't see, and the fact the voice was right about some things, others I wasn't sure on. Suddenly I felt a towel draped around my shoulders, and another rested over my knees. The next thing I felt was Eric's cool arms as he pulled me to him. He had sat on the floor cross legged beside me and tucked me into his lap. I felt his fingers start to comb through my wet hair as he hummed softly in my ear.

* * *  
(Eric's POV)

I had not had to comfort anyone in such a fashion since I had turned Pamela. Sookie's terror had drawn me from my call with Isabelle and pulled me to her like a magnet. Those few moments it took her to answer the door felt like an eternity. Her rigidness, and then the shame that washed over her as she crumbled to the floor brought out a tenderness in me I had not felt since holding my human children in my arms. Normally when I see a woman with a body like Sookie's, naked, with shiny rivulets of water trailing off every gloriously tanned curve and plane of their sensual form, all I want to do is fuck them senseless. Right then sex was the farthest thing from my mind. I wrapped her in a couple of towels before sitting and pulling her to me. I was afraid the stress of what has happened and will happen to her is possibly driving her insane, and not figuratively. I could not let that happen, I needed her to find Godric and help him. She was my precious key to one of the beings in the universe that means more to me then my own life. The fact I could barely feel him through the bond, just a faint hum in the back of my mind, concerned me greatly. I needed Sookie to bring him back to me. I needed her whole to do it.

Cradling her to me as gently as I can I hummed to her. I noticed that action calmed her, but only slightly, she was still terrified, still crying with her small fists bunching my shirt in her tiny hands as her face nuzzled my chest. I ran my hand though the silken wet strands of golden hair and sang the same lullaby I had sung to my children, softly in her ear. Slowly I felt her tense muscles relax, and her sobs begin to peter out.

The sky is dark and the hills are white  
As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;  
And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"  
He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."

On yonder mountain-side a vine  
Clings at the foot of a mother pine;  
The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
And only the vine can hear her sing:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
What shall you fear when I am here?  
Sleep, little one, sleep."

The king may sing in his bitter flight,  
The pine may croon to the vine to-night,  
But the little snowflake at my breast  
Liketh the song I sing the best, -  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
Weary thou art, anext my heart;  
Sleep, little one, sleep."

Over and over again I sang to her, it felt like eternity but my internal clock indicated it was only twenty minutes that it took for her to finally be calm enough to cease her tears. The soft keening sound in the back of her throat was still present but only to ears as sensitive as mine. Still combing my fingers through her golden locks I whisper softly in her ear. "Sookie, tell me what has you so frightened little one. I will do my best to help you." I rested my chin on top of her wet head and closed my eyes. I prayed to Freyja and any god I could think of to hear me and make sure she was alright.

I felt her tiny hands relax and release my shirt as her head tilted up to look at me. I gave her a soft smile as I reached to gently stroke her cheek with one hand wiping away her tears my other busy holding her tiny form to me. "Eric, he is in my head. He hates me. He made... he.. oh god I am possessed." She then buried her face in my shirt again and cried some more. The information she gave me was puzzling. Seeing her frightened like this also did not sit well with me. Normally she was fiery, belligerent, and refused to give into her fear. I also knew possession wasn't possible in anything but a pure human, and humans are not telepaths nor do they smell or taste as Sookie does.

"Shhhh, you must become calm little one. I cannot help if I do not know what is wrong." I rocked her in my arms again and continued to use small gestures of comfort, kissing the top of her head, holding her closely, letting my hand cradle her face to my chest as her silky hair spilled between my fingers. Again she relaxed and I let out an unnecessary breath of relief. "Slowly little one tell me what is wrong." When she did not respond I closed my eyes and spoke as softly and calmly as I could, but loud enough so she could hear me as my whole body tensed slightly gripping her closer to me. "Please." My own voice sounded strangled in my ears as my jaw tensed and struggled to whisper out the single word. I had only said please to Godric in my entire existence, living and undead, saying this to her grated at me, but I was desperate. I needed her, needed her for Godric.

I felt her shift, and move her head, causing my hand to slip to the base of her neck as she looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. A small hand untangled itself from my shirt and reaching up to gently brush against my cheek. It took everything I had to keep my expression calm and serene as my system jolted at the touch. Part of me wanted to rip her hand off after the way she had treated me earlier, another part of me wanted to rejoice at the small gesture of affection. But a greater part filed it away and ignored everything but the task at hand. Getting her to help my Maker was what mattered more then my pride or lust. Letting the arm around her waste grip her closer to me I moved the hand cradling her head and gently reached up to grasp the hand resting against my cheek as I looked into the depths of her brown eyes. Again I had to resist the instinct to flinch away as I saw a bright blue rimming the soft brown of her orbs. Where before only the softest of doe brown could be seen now it seemed as if the summer sky was edging her eyes.

Thousands of questions filtered through my mind as I watched her eyes and the strange two toned color within them, her emotions written into the windows of her soul showing fear, grief, worry, and something I had only ever seen flutter through the vision of Pam or Godric, affection. I felt a warmth start spread through me as my own hand cupped her smaller one to my face. "Little one.. "

Seeing her lip quiver as if she were to cry caused me to grip her to me again as her voice spilled forth from those petal soft lips. "Eric I am so scared, the voice in my head he keeps yelling at me, he hates me. But I think he has every reason too." I saw more fat tears run down her already stained cheeks, their smell tantalizing and tempting me. It took every ounce of my self control I had not to lean forward and lick them from her rosey cheeks.

"Does he have a name Sookie?" Then I was enthralled and amazed. Her eyes turned a shiny silver for several second before she spoke again her entire frame riddled with fear and self loathing.

"Morpheus..." Her voice was a whisper so soft and quavering. I had held many frightened humans in my life and I had enjoyed their terror, savored it even, but hers disturbed and angered me. "Eric maybe he is another telepath who watched to many Matrix movies, maybe I can just block him out if I try?" I could tell by her emotions and her fear she was grasping at straws, the second sign was her eyes again. The silver entered her orbs and her whole body stiffed. The voice that spilled from her lips was not her own it was deep, masculine and resonated in my bones like no other had before in all my existence and spoke no language Sookie could have heard in her short life for it was long dead.

"Eiríkr of Northumbria son of Harald warrior of the bloodied axe and progeny of my youngest brother son of Δρομιχαίτης and the lady of eternal night my mother Νύξ to you I entrust the care of those who are of my blood and the kin of he who has remade you." I felt my already cold body chill to an even greater degree. He knew things no one could know, things I had only guessed at.

This voice was no telepath and neither was Sookie if his words were true, he was no movie character either. He was far worse and more terrifying. Vampires as far as earth went were one of the strongest creatures alive depending on their age. Fae as a race ranged in strength from weaklings to the Demonic and the near Divine, but as a general rule vampires and weres out numbered them so they left us alone. Britlingens creatures that had to be summoned by Fae magic or through the combined strength of a coven of witches came from another universe, or dimension, they were frightening in their glory and reminded every creature that walked this earth that something out there was greater then they.

But Μορφεύς the lord of dreams, and Νύξ lady of the night, those were creatures that could unmake us all. They defied time, creation, life, death, eternity was but a flicker in a passing moment for creatures such as those. For the first time in several hundred years my blood ran cold as glacial ice with the very same terror Sookie felt, her fear combined with my own was almost unbearable as I felt my body tense and crush her to me. My mind prayed to Freyja for her protection, guidance, and grace for she too was one of those most powerful beings and had never guided my wrong in all my existence.

"Worry not Norsemen I offer my aid to you and the grace which I have taken away from you since your rebirth. You shall dream again through the child of mine whose blood you share, her dreams shall be yours and yours shall be hers twined liken unto a forged blade of combined strength. Her fear you must overcome, her trust you must gain, and through dawn's fire the one who has wronged her with his tainted blood will be burned from within her, cleansing her mind and spirit of his influence and darkness. Beware your own darkness, for if it engulfs her it will bring her death and my wrath. Your mistress bids you walk to the mirror before your daily rest she will speak with you." The silver faded from Sookie's eyes and the blue had spread further as her small body shuddered in my arms, the hand on my face moved and curled about my neck pulling herself closer to me.

"Shhhh, it will be alright. You are not crazy, and you are not possessed." I used my long fingers to stroke the back of her neck and base of her head as I held her. I wasn't certain who I was trying sooth more her or myself. My own fear shamed and angered me, but it was warranted.

"How do you know Eric? How can you be so certain?"

I rested my chin on the top of her head again and closed my eyes. I needed her trust but I doubt she would believe anything I had to say. I myself had so many questions yet unanswered, and only the things Godric has taught in my long life to aid me. I took a deep unnecessary breathe and used my calmest most steady voice. "You know vampires exist yes?"

"Uh huh." I felt her head move slowly under my chin as she attempted to nod causing her damp silky hair to glide over my skin.

"What of were's and shifters?" I asked softly.

"Sam is a shifter...Eric what does this have to do with anything?" She moved her head and tipped it back to look at my face. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. The blue was still bleeding into the brown from the edges, it unnerved and distracted me, I wanted to know why it was happening, what was causing it and how. Instead I stayed my course and continued speaking to her. "You know if such creatures exist others do as well?" Her nose crinkled in an expression of distaste as her eyes shifted to look at the floor.

"What else is there Eric, I am not stupid enough to assume that everything I have seen is all there is to know." I felt her fingers dig into the skin on the back of my neck as her unease filtered through me.

"There is so much more. Fae are many creatures all from another realm or dimension, all of which are beholden to the elements. Elves, Faeries, Goblins, Gnomes, Dwarfs, Nixies, Pixies, Sylth, Trolls, Satyr, Centuar, Unicorn, Sprites, Dryads, Naiads, Minotaur, Dragons, Griffin, Genie, Ifrite, Brownies, Phouka, Kelpie, Willow o Wisps, Demons, Angels and many more I have probably never seen, nor will see, are real as you or me. Every myth or Fairy tail you have heard is based on a factual being or creature but the reality of them can be far more terrifying than any story ever told. Weres are human of a sort, but they shift into one animal or another anything from wild wolves, to giant cats, even bats or aquatic creatures but they only have one alternate form. Shifters can turn into anything they have seen before." I felt her small hand touch my lips as questioning eyes looked at me.

"You are telling me Demons and Angels like from the bible are just aliens that don't belong here?" I felt apprehension and amusement tickling through her fear.

"Aliens?" I murmured past her fingers lifting an eyebrow up in quarry.

"Yeah aliens, like from Mars or some other planet! Little green men." She almost sounded indignant at my question which left an opening for me.

I moved my hand from the back of her head and gripped the one at my lips twining my fingers through it and bringing it to my side. "No Britlingens are aliens. They come from another universe. Fae come from a place identical to here only different. A parallel Realm. "

She giggled and then out right laughed. My face turned stern as I looked down at her and squeezed her fingers as gently as I could to get her attention. Her two toned eyes looked back into mine as her laughter stilled and her smile dropped. "Oh my god you are serious! This Morpheus he is one of these Fae creatures?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "If you let me finish then ask your questions you may find you will have fewer or different ones you will need to ask." I was beginning to feel exhausted and it was not quite midnight. Never had I felt the need to slumber before sunrise so much as I did now.

"I am sorry please continue." She murmured softly.

"Thank you." I opened my eyes and stared into hers as I continued. "There are witches, warlocks, and necromancers as well. Most of these are separate beings with a spark of magic inside of them, however there are a rare few humans that can be taught these abilities. These people can be extremely beneficial or very dangerous as they can manipulate reality and change it to their whims. They can create shields and wards against danger, or they can curse you." Sookie opened her lips and looked as if she was going to something causing me to stiffly move my head from side to side. She closed her mouth and let me continue. "Then there are beings who are so powerful they can unmake all of us if they so desire to. Every mythology you have heard of contains one or more of these creatures and their offspring. For the most part they leave us alone and attend to their own realms and demesnes. However sometimes they come here and have affairs with mortals, taking lovers and leaving behind their children. You most likely have heard stories of this as well. Histories greatest Heroes and it is greatest Conquerors have been said to be descendants of these Divine beings. Morpheus is one these, and claims you and your family as being of his bloodline."

I felt indignation and anger next as she jumped off my lap and stared down at me, her towels fell into a puddle on the floor in front of me and bared her bronzed flesh to me once again. "Wait one damn minute, my mom was a human, and so was my dad no one in my family has anything weird but me, are you telling me this son of … this A-hole seduced my mom and I am some weird critters bastard child?"

It took everything I had not to laugh or become aroused as she stood there naked gazing down at me as I sat cross-legged on the floor. "I never said any such thing. However since you have not displayed anything but your telepathy and the most delicious blood I have ever tasted I would hazard a guess that the connection to this being is not as strong as you are assuming. You are most likely a descendant many times removed and your telepathy is a recessive trait since whilst he used you to speak with me he demanded protection not only for you but your family as well. How many siblings do you have Sookie?" I watched her indignation fall from her face as realisation started to dawn on her at my rationalisation of the situation.

"Oh my God Jason!" Her hands went to mouth as her eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that horn dog gets so much sex because he is related to some heathen pagan god or some such craziness?"

It was taking more self control then I was wanting to exert to have a conversation with her while she was unclothed as she was. I could feel the ancient blood in my body begin to throb and pulse between my legs. The fact she seemed oblivious to her state of undress was driving me mad. Even worse the situation certainly had not resolved itself and now was not the time for such things. I stood up and grabbed a towel off the floor and tucked it around her. "Yes Miss Stackhouse that is exactly what that means, he most likely exerts an unconscious preternatural influence over those he finds himself attracted to. "

Her face flushed with blood as I secured the towel around her, her hands taking it from me and gripping it to her tightly as her eyes widened dramatically. I felt her shame then anger again. This was getting to be amusing. "You pervert!" Her voice exploded from her as she backed away. I loved it when she was filled with fire.

"Ah my dear if I was a pervert I would not have tried to cover you and save your modesty. I do believe aiding you when you left the bathroom and now was a gentlemanly gesture. However if you wish me to be a pervert I can quite simply take your towel from you and enjoy the view you oh so deliciously have given me several times this evening." I smirked at her waiting for her become angry and yell again. When she did not I noticed her eyes flickering with the silver they had flooded with before. Her entire body turned a lovely shade of coppery pink from the tops of her toes to her forehead. Oh how I wanted to taste her blood on my lips again, when she blushed like that causing the delectable fluid in her veins to push close to the surface and fill the room with its tantalizing aroma. I never in my life wished the ability to read minds as much as I did right this minute.

"I am sorry Eric that was rude of me thank you for your help and everything... If you give me a few moments I'll get dressed and meet you in the other room." I felt my brows shoot up onto my forehead as she looked at the floor and mumbled.

That was not what I expected at all. "You are very welcome. I will warn you however that Isabel and her human Hugo will be arriving this evening dress comfortably as you will most likely go to bed afterwards, but be sure you are still presentable." I then left as quickly as I could to escape her tantalizing scent and change my own cloths before it drove me mad with blood-lust.

* * *  
(Sookie's POV)

"Since when do you get to tell me when to go to bed you..." He was already gone, he had used his vampire speed to escape before I ever got a word out. "..damn him, arrogant, bossy, high handed vamp!" I stomped my foot and trailed over to the dresser looking for a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. He said I wasn't insane that some "thing" or "someone" I am related to is channeling through me... like I am sort of ghost medium without the freaking ghost, killjoy! Regardless if Morpheus and his constant reprimands and demands didn't make me lose my sanity Eric was going to send me into a raging fits that would require straight jackets and padded rooms.

Still angry and huffing I slipped on my pants and debated on a bra after several minutes of indecision I skipped it and grabbed the red Fangtasia T-shirt Pam had given to me wear after the Maenad and torn my back to shreds and put it on over my tank top. I wasn't go to show Eric anymore skin tonight. Once I had on my comfy cloths I made my way out of my room and saw Eric sitting on the couch. I beelined for the chair putting as much space between as possible.

"So... demons are real?" I had to ask, there were all kinds of stories in the bible and movies and sometimes they were in the romance novels Gran and I would read I couldn't help but ask.

I saw his right eyebrow raise up and lips turn into a smirk. God how I hated that smirk it always made me squirm because it exuded his confidence and made him sexy as hell, but to me it also reflected his arrogance. "_He has every reason to be arrogant if you want his knowledge you will stop hating him for having it." _I was being snipped at again. The voice was right though I was being bitchy and ungrateful.

"My lawyer is a half demon. They, like all Fae, cannot lie, they make wonderful legal aids and can find any loophole left to jump through." That got my attention.

"Seriously they can't lie? They always have to tell the truth?" I was excited, this would be something I can use.

"This is true, however do not find security in such a trait. It means any secret they hold they may be forced or compelled to divulge in nothing but the utmost accuracy, it also means they have developed ways of twisting the truth so that one may interpret their words in a fashion that is the opposite of what truly has occurred or needs to be known." He seemed thoughtful as he paused giving me a moment to interrupt.

"How can one make the truth be twisted I don't get it..." I really didn't, if they can't lie, how do they make the truth a lie?

"Let me give you an example." He stood up an walked over to the fridge. "If you were to ask me what color my underwear is I could respond in several ways. In this example I will say I have red underwear. There is a way this would be true yet false at the same time.." He leaned down opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood placing it in the microwave as he continued. "the reason being quite simply I am not wearing any, however I do have red underwear in my room so it also a truth, the question did not ask specifically if I was wearing them or not. Do you understand?" The microwave dinged forcing him to turn away from again as my brow furrowed.

I understood just fine, that it was absolutely underhanded and sneaky, but brilliant, and he was still the sexiest pervert on earth with an ass to die for, and liked making me think about it. "I get it Demons can't lie directly but they can still bend the truth and make better liars then anyone because they make you believe an untruth with the truth."

He turned around and looked at me while he stuck his thumb over the top of the bottle and shook it. I watched the muscles in is arms flex, I swear if there was such a thing I just watched arm porn, I couldn't believe that turned me on. "That is where you are wrong, it is not Demons it is ALL FAE. They must always speak truth, but be wary of their truths for they can bend your perceptions to an illusion that is not there. their magic functions in a similar fashion. None of them look human, but they use the illusion of your fantasies so you can perceive them as human like." He walked back to the couch and sat down letting his body be cradled in the right corner so he could sit sideways and prop his feet on the table as he drank.

My eyes wondered from his bare feet and up his legs and those oh so tight black jeans to rake over his chest. It was then I realised his dark grey v-neck shirt was slightly see through and I could see his nipples poking through. Uhg this man was trying to kill me and was purposefully posing himself in as sexy a fashion as possible! I ignored it and snapped my eyes back to his face. "Okay Fae tell the truth make you see it in a way that it is not really how it is, and not just Demons do it. Got it. So how are Demons different from other Fae?"

He chuckled softly as he lounged twirling the bottle in one hand while the other reached back to pillow his head. "True Faeries or Full blooded Faeries can turn into Demons or Angels. All Faeries are tied to an element, Fire Faeries, Water Faeries, Earth Faeries, and Sky Faeries. I know more of the Sky Faeries then any other so we will use them as an example. I know a specific set of triplets where one is attempting to ascend, and the other to descend so to speak while the middle one will remain a true Faerie. The one who wishes to ascend may not kill or maim another. They must also take on a ward whom they must guard and protect for a set period of time. The one who wishes to descend has a different set of parameters, they too must protect a ward but they have no restriction in how they do so, most choose to do so violently and with more blood filled zeal then any vampire, this is why they typically have a bad reputation because it is easier to kill a threat then to talk it into doing as you wish. My lawyer however is very good at talking people to death he could kill you with boredom if you let him."

I blinked. "So you mean to tell me siblings can be an Angel and a Demon and they have nothing to do with god at all?"

"Yes." He gave me an amused smile and didn't blink or move an inch.

"So a... what element exactly do Sky Faeries have anyway? Sunlight? Wind? What would an Angel or Demon of the Sky Faeries be able to do?" I wasn't letting him off the hook and this is the most information anyone had ever given me straight up in my whole life. I could kill Bill for keeping me in the dark about so much of this shit when the answers were so easy to give!

"Sunlight, Moonlight, Darkness, Starfire, Wind. They are the most powerful because their domain is very large however each member of the clan can only access a certain amount of abilities in the same fashion each vampire has a limited number supernatural talents. Bill can learn and retain information quickly, he also has senses heightened beyond that of normal supernatural creatures so he makes a great tracker. I have edict memory and I fly. Pam has edict memory and the ability to tap into most peoples inner fantasy concepts and give them a form of reality, it is why Fangtasia works so well."

Something was turning about in my head as he talked it sure seemed to me like vampires and Faeries had a hell of a lot in common. Knowing how proud and elitist vampires were I kept it to myself. "So what talents do the other Elements have?"

"I am only familiar with Fire since that is the domain my Lawyer is tied to. Change, explosions, light, heat, passion, hunger, fire of course. Those are ones I know of there may be more I am unaware of." He took a sip of his bottled blood and wiggled his feet to an unheard tune.

"How do you know about the Sky Faeries? I get a Fire one works for you but the others?"

He turned his head to look at me his feet still wiggling to whatever was running around in his head. "They live in my area and are under my protection, they are also business associates." It was then a knock was heard at the door causing me to nearly jump out of my skin as I hopped up like my pants were on fire.

"I will get it!" I squeaked out as I scurried across the room to open the door.

Isabel stood in the hallway with the human guy who had been washing dishes at the nest. He was the one gave the creeps. Having to deal with him and the fact that Angels, Demons and fairy tail critters were aliens no matter what cracked weirdness Eric used to explain they weren't left me a bit rattled.

"Eric, is Bill's human broken? She is standing here saying nothing." She deadpanned looking at me as if I was some kind of exotic appetiser while Hugo did nothing but give me but a dirty look.

"I am not Bill's, and won't you please come in." I harrumphed as I opened the door all the way and stood to the side.

Eric just seemed to laugh like a loon while Isabel's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Hugo just marched in and went to sit on the couch across from where Eric sat, Isabel trailing behind looking at me like I was a bug under a microscope and flashing glaces at Eric while he looked at us as if we were his own personal jesters. It was also in that moment Eric almost appeared human. He never had to me before, always very serious or turning everything into some lust filled blood drinking innuendo. Then my brain clicked that for most of the evening Eric had treated me in a more humane fashion then Bill had our whole relationship and had displayed compassion, understanding and concern for me the entire time while I had been bitchy and cranky. It made ms sick to my stomach to compare the both of them and to realise how blind I really was.

Not wanting to be a rude hostess I looked to our guests and asked if them if they would like something to drink. Isabel still looked at me like was a trained monkey never responding and Hugo murmured something stiff. At that Eric stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow while bringing his drink to his lips but didn't say the perverted comment he was most likely thinking. With a heavy sigh I turned around to the bar and got myself a gin and tonic and poured Hugo a glass of vintage Glenlivet.

I gave Hugo his drink then moved to sit in my chair when Eric sat up and reached out one long arm to swivel me onto his lap. I was startled more then anything and nearly spilled my drink. "Hey watch it... you almost committed alcohol abuse!" I retorted hotly before swatting his arm and trying to struggle free.

"I call physical abuse Lover!" He chuckled before placing his drink as well as my own on the table and securing me in his lap by wrapping his arms around like an over sized restraining device.

"Whatever Eric, please let me go, and knock it off we have company!" He had a lot of nerve calling me Lover and and pulling me into his lap like this. He was worse then an over grown kid. Granted it was cute but extremely annoying.

"Alright Sookie we shall do it your way then." He sighed with a disappointed look on his face while plopping me down onto the couch beside him and taking one of my smaller hands and twinging his large fingers through mine.

"_You have to be kidding me, this bitch is sleeping with two of them? What a slut, she will get hers tomorrow."_

I nearly jumped out of my skin at Hugo's thought and jerked my hand out of Eric's and placed it in my lap. Eric looked at me briefly while I continued to look down at my fingers as they rested against my white yoga pants.

"I would like to thank you for suggesting that Hugo go with Sookie tomorrow Isabel. With the two of them together they should be safer and less conspicuous." He nodded his head in the direction of the Female vamp and she sat up straight and nodded back before speaking.

"It is my pleasure Eric. However I should let you know it was Hugo's idea not mine. He was concerned about her going by herself into the church with no one to help her." At Isabel's words Hugo's lips turned to a soft smile his eyes focusing on Eric through his glasses while downed the last of the scotch in his glass.

"_This is going to be very easy. They already have Godric and Farrell, once this girl is taken they can most likely lure this one and the other she sleeps with to them."_

I kept my face blank as I felt rage slide through me. Visions of Hugo speaking to Godric, asking him to meet him so they could speak of Isabel and meeting in a park where there were families and children present. Some young men armed with silver chains and crossbows target Godric while Hugo stood off to the side looking rather smug and happy with himself. Godric holding his hands forward and speaking calmly stated he would go with them so long as they harmed no one and left those in his area in peace.

The scenes shifted to a vampire who dressed a lot like Stan with brownish blond hair streaked with grey entering some bar called the Bat's Wing. One of the same young men who had been there when they took Godric came up to Farrel and started to flirt with him. After several minutes they went to the bathroom where Hugo came in behind Farrel and injected him with colloidal silver. Godric was definitely in the church but Farrel was being taken elsewhere. Both were to be chained to a cross and forced to meet the dawn before an assembled congregation.

I felt ill and dizzy as his mind filled my own. Eric suddenly reached over and pulled me to close to him. "Sookie what is wrong?"

"Eric some one named Farrell when did everyone last see or talk to him?" My voice was very low almost a whisper but Hugo heard it anyway and instantly stood up. As he stood Isabel grabbed his arm and asked him what was wrong. Eric instantly let me go and stood up."Farrel? When was he last seen?"

Isabel looked at Eric and then Hugo as the human lawyers face paled drastically. "Yesterday, he went to the Bats Wing, Hugo drove him then said he left with some young man." Her voice started firm then became soft as she eyed Hugo. Still holding firmly onto her humans arm she too stood up and pulled out her phone and dialed a number, after several minutes with no answer she dialed another. She spoke in clipped Spanish before turning to Eric. "What does the woman know?"

I was getting sick of being treated like an animal, but my stomach was still not very happy with Hugo's vision of burning vampires so my retort was a tad weak. "Hello I am said woman, my name is Sookie and you should be asking me, not him. He can't read minds and if he could I wouldn't be here."

Every ones eyes fixed on me. Hugo tried to pull his arm free from Isabel still white as a sheet. "Hugo lead the soldiers of the sun to Godric in a park full of kids. He said he needed to speak with him about you because he was worried. Godric went without a fight to prevent harm from coming to the people there that were not involved then they bound him in silver and it seared his skin." I heard a feral growl come from Eric as I spoke. "Yesterday Hugo drove Farrell to the Bat's Wing and got one of the soldiers of the sun to seduce him into the bathroom where Hugo injected Farrell with colloidal silver. They are going to kill them, chain them to a cross and let the dawn take them." I began to cry softly as I curled myself up on the couch.

Isabel's face contorted to one of rage. "Is this true Hugo? You know you cannot Lie to me, you will speak now, and tell me why?" Her accent became very thick as her voice filled with so much anger and pain.

"You wont keep me, you wont turn me, you just use me for food and sex and expect me to live with it? I loved you and gave you everything, I lost my job so I could spend more time with you and have become nothing but an over glorified house servant to cater to your fancy and whims!" Hugo's voice rang loudly through the room. I reached up and grabbed Eric's hand as quickly as I could, I saw murder in his eyes and something that stunned me more then anything. Isabel had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Hugo..." she whispered softly as the bloodied tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Isabel take your human and detain him, Godric will determine his punishment once we have freed him. Get him out of here before I kill him." Eric's voice had gone deep and throaty his tone turning my blood to ice as I tried to pull him back toward me. Instead of coming to me he pulled me up to stand next to him and put one of his arms around me. "Have a Bell Boy bring the bags you assembled for Sookie before coming and have a set of soft colored contacts in blue sent before morning."

Isabel and Hugo said nothing as she drug him from the room and left. Eric kept his grip on me tight his other hand clenching and unclenching at his side. "They will know you are coming tomorrow but they will expect Hugo to be with you. It is not safe, are you certain you still want to do this?" I nodded and rested my head against his chest while he looked down at me. "Thank you." He whispered softly before moving us to sit down on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

A/N  
The lullaby Eric sings is "Norse Lullaby" by Eugene Field.

I would like to apologise for the extremely late update. I had this chapter written in August only to have my cat trip me while I was walking up my stairs by twining between my legs causing me to fall and break my lap top. I had to rewrite everything, sadly everything is different then what I had original written except for Godric's scene. I am sorry it took so long for the rewrite and hope you forgive my extreme delay.

I would like to thank those who have added me to their favorites as well as well as their alerts and to also thank those who have left reviews. It helped me through my rewrite stump as losing everything I had written before had left me depressed and with a case of writers block for a brief period of time. 


End file.
